pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Samson
Cole Samson is the hero of the Pokemon:Cyborg series! Pokemon Pokemon with Proffessor Sammy: FrakJaw: Frakjaw is Cole's main pokemon.He was first introduced as a Beak in Episode 1!He evolved into a RazorBeak in episode 28.Finally,he evolved into his final form in episode 69.His known moves are: Hydro Pump,Water gun,Shadow Claw,Thunder Punch,Ice Punch,Fire Punch,Iron Tail,Aqua Ring,Aqua Jet,Hydro Cannon,Take Down,tackle and Quick Attack. Ambipom: Ambipom was the second pokemon Cole had.She debuted as an Aipom in episode 4.She evolved in episode 182.She is confirmed to be female as she used attract on a Male Donphan and it worked.Her know moves are: Focus Punch,Attract,Tackle,Take Down,Extremespeed,Double Hit,Quick attack,Thunder,Double Team,Swift,Scratch and Ice Fang. SteelBird: SteelBird was the third pokemon Cole catched.She debuted as a Squawk in episode 12.She evolved into a AirSlash in episode 36.She evolved into her last form in episode 79.She is the second pokemon Cole has had to be confirmed female.Her known moves are: Steel Wing,Tackle,Air Slash,Air Cutter,Quick Attack,Double Edge,Drill Peck,Brave Bird,Sky Attack,Double Team,Wing Attack and Gust. SemiToad: SemiToad is Cole's most powerful power based pokemon.He debuted as a Palpitoad in episode 24.He evolved in episode 105.His know moves are: Dynamic Punch,Thunder Punch,Ice Punch,Fire Punch,Focus Blast,Hydro Cannon,Hydro Pump,Take Down,Mud Bomb,Mud Slap,Supersonic and Sludge Wave. Zoroark: Zoroark is one of Cole's powerhouses.He was introuduced in episode 25.Zoroark followed Cole around.He was finally caught in episode 40.His know moves are: Dark Pulse,Shadow ball,Night Daze,Take Down,Focus Punch,Focus Blast,Thunder Punch,Bulk up,Ice Punch,Fire Punch,Slam,Hammer Arm,Arm Thrust and Iron Tail. Gliscor: Gliscor is a powerhouse and a joker.He was caught in episode 39.He evolved in episode 107.His known moves are: Steel Wing,X-Scissor,Sand Attack,Thunder Fang,Ice Fang,Fire Fang,Screech,Hyper Beam,Giga Impact,Stone Edge and Hammer Arm. Chespin: Chespin is the baby member and the 7th member of Cole's team.He was given as an egg in episode 64.He hatched in episode 70.His know moves are: Leaf Blade,Bide,Quick Attack,Tackle,Headbutt and Leaf Tornado. Liepard: Liepard was only seen twice in the anime.It is unknown how Cole caught this pokemon but it appeared in episode 197 and 198.It has been confirmed Liepard will appear in the series, Pokemon Cyborg:Unova Heroes! in the N season.Its know moves are: Iron Tail,Night Daze and Shadow Ball. Buizel: Buizel debuted in episode 104 and was not seen again until episode 197 and 198.Buizel is confirmed to appear in Pokemon Cyborg:Unova Heroes! in the N season.Buizel's know moves are: Aqua Jet,Water Gun,Water Pulse and Sonicboom. Stoutland: Stoutland appeared in episode 197,198 and 199.He is confirmed to appear in Pokemon Cyborg:Unova Heroes! in the N season.Stoutland's known moves are: Hyper Beam,Take Down and Double Edge. Pokemon with Cole: Oshawott: Oshawott is Cole's main Unova pokemon.He first appeared in episode 1 but Cole did not get him until episode 2.Its been confirmed Oshawott will evolve in season 2 or 3 of Pokemon Cyborg:Unova Heroes!His known moves are: Aqua Jet,Water gun,Tackle,Headbutt and Razor Shell. Pidove: Pidove is Cole's second Unova pokemon.This Pidove is special because its shiny.Pidove was caught in episode 19.His known moves are: Quick attack,Air Slash,Tackle and Quick Attack. Tepig: Tepig is Cole's third Unova pokemon and Cole's second Unova starter.He was caught in episode 21.His known moves are: Ember,Tackle and Flame Charge. Snivy: Snivy is Cole's fourth Unova pokemon and Cole's third Unova starter.She was caught in episode 22.Her known moves are: Leaf Blade,Leaf Tornado,Attract,Headbutt and Vine Whip.